War Games
by pandaburger
Summary: Alfred gets captured by the Germans and is imprisoned in a POW camp.  Please review this, I am not entirely sure if its any good, so if you like it PLEASE say so
1. Chapter 1

"Get moving, shnell, SHNELL!"

Alfred stumbled along in front of his captors, two German soldiers that were holding guns to his back. His leg throbbed from where a bullet had gone in, and he couldn't feel his fingers or toes. The winter wind whipped through his torn pants like they weren't even there. As he moved along as fast as he could he began to wondered if perhaps he wouldn't be in the stupid predicament that he was in now if he hadn't stopped by one of fallen comrades to see if he was still alive.

He wasn't.

As he hobbled along the empty path he felt the initial fear that he had felt when he was captured began to worsen.

"_Where are they taking me?"_ he wondered silently, the terrain had long ago become unfamiliar to him, and the sun was starting to set; on top of all that the pain from the bullet wound was starting to kill him. Just when he thought he couldn't go any farther they rounded a bend in the path and a large German truck came sharply into view. The soldiers ordered him to halt, and in broken English one of them yelled at him to stand completely still while the other one undid the back of the truck, as soon as this was done they proceeded to shove him up and into the truck, slamming the back up behind him.

Inside the back of the truck there were two German guards and another prisoner, and if he had been his usual happy go lucky self he would have tried to figure out who he was and what he knew; but he wasn't his happy go lucky self, in fact he was in so much pain at the moment he was beginning to wonder if perhaps it wouldn't be kinder to have one of the guards, that at the moment looked so formidable, take their gun and put a bullet through his heart, to die would be better than to live through this agony and uncertinty.

"_Shut up you ninny"_ he thought to himself as he felt a soft groan escape his lips, the last thing he wanted to do was to show the guards in how much pain and suffering he really was, slumping onto the floor of the truck he listened to it roar to life and he grabbed onto the side of the truck as it jerked forward, starting on a journey to who knew where.

At the moment Alfred didn't care where they took him, he was in too exhausted and in too much pain to care about much of anything right now. He leaned back against the wall of the truck and tried to rest, but that was imposable as they bumped along the frozen terrain, each hump causing the truck to lurch and his head to go slamming back against the wall. After what seemed like an eternity Alfred heard the tucks engine idle down and the road became smoother, and then the truck stopped. Alfred tried to push himself up so he could see out the back but as he did he felt the cold end of a rifle shoved in his face and he quickly went back to where he had been half laying half sitting. Looking out the back as the truck started again Alfred felt his heart sink. He could tell by the barbed wire and fences, along with more than half a dozen German guards that they were passing that they had just entered some kind of prison facility. He counted the guards as they shut and locked the gate, there were eight of them, after the gate was locked four of the eight headed back to what Alfred guessed was patrolling the camp, while the other four stood watch at the gate.

The truck slowly pulled to a stop and the engines were shut off and Alfred heard the doors of the cab open and slam shut. After a split second the two German guards who had captured him appeared at the back of the truck and opened the door. The other guards who had been riding in the back with them stood up and began to prod at him and the other prisoner with their guns as they yelled at them to "schnell!"

Pulling himself up Alfred stumbled out of the truck after the other prisoner, the guards prodded and poked them as they walked to a small building that contained a set of bunk beds and a sink. Other than that it was bare. As soon as they were both inside the guards shut the door and Alfred listened to yell orders at another one, he guessed he was telling him to stand guard. Limping over to the bunks Alfred sank down onto the bottom one and clenched his teeth, taking a shaking breath he looked up at the other man Alfred smiled a grimacing smile "So, here we are."

The other man shrugged "It would appear that way wouldn't it." He looked up at Alfred.

"What do you think they are going to do to us?"

"Question us probably, and then ship us off to a prison camp, or shoot us; never can tell with the Germans."

"Both sound equally as merciful right now." Muttered Alfred "Which bunk do you want?"

"I'll take the top. You go ahead and get some rest, morning comes soon enough, and who knows when they will wake us up."

"Thanks" Alfred said wearily as he lay back against the hard mattress, in moments his eyes were shut and he fell into a fretful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Alfred awoke from a tormented night's sleep, he felt exhausted. He rolled over and stared bleakly at the muted grey wall across from him. Turning over he stared at the bottom of the top bunk where his fellow prisoner still slept soundly. Judging by how dark it was and the lack of movement by anyone else that was outside the cell, Alfred figured that it must be sometime in the wee hours of the morning. _"What will this day bring?"_ he wondered silently to himself, the terrors of last night edged their way through his thoughts as he contemplated what might be laying in store for him in the next twenty four hours.

A small pinprick of light caught Alfred's attention, diverting his thoughts momentarily. Sitting up as best he could, he studied the light, and then slowly he traced a straight line with his eyes, searching for the source of the light. It came from a small window that sat high up on the wall, "Odd that I didn't notice that when I came in," Alfred mumbled as he slid his legs off the bed and attempted to stand, as he did he felt a sharp pain shoot up his wounded leg and he quickly sat back down. Taking a jagged breath he lay back down, trying to move his leg as little as possible, "big mistake, big mistake" he breathed.

Sometime later he heard German voices coming from outside his cell door. He pushed his back up against the wall as keys rattled in the doors lock and the squeaking of the hinges could be heard as the door was pushed open.

Two German officers stepped inside; both of them held guns while only one of them held a brief case that was black and locked. At first they just looked around, scanning the room meticulously; after a minute or two of not finding what they were looking for they stepped inside and shut the door behind them.

"Get up!" the one with the brief case ordered as he thunked the heavy black thing against the bed.

Alfred didn't move.

"I said GET UP! SCHNELL!" the man bellowed, at this Alfred got up as quickly as possible, not wanting to cause trouble, which could in turn into something else which might end up in a quick shooting with no questions asked.

As he stood up he shifted to one side of the bed as his fellow prisoner slid down from the top bunk.

"Stand up straight" the guard growled menacingly as he looked them both over with a very careful eye, "You two, the picture perfect poster boys for the American scum from where you came; What's your name soldier?" he asked as he looked directly at Alfred.

Panic suddenly seized Alfred, the guards stare felt like it penetrated his very soul.

"I asked what your name was." the German stepped closer, removing a pistol from a holster on his hip.

"J-Jones, Jones… sir," Alfred gulped.

"Jones… typical; Well, Jones, follow me," The officer, as Alfred quickly assessed by his stripes, headed toward the door.

Alfred followed him, not really knowing what else to do, it was either follow and maybe get shot once they were outside, or stay inside and probably get shot for insolence.

After they stepped out of the room the man with the briefcase locked the door behind them as the other guard kept his gun pointed at Alfred's back. Once he was sure that the door was secured the German headed down the hallway, motioning Alfred and the other guard to follow. At the end of what seemed to Alfred to be an extremely long hallway there was a door, the man with the briefcase unlocked the door and opened it up, ushering him inside.

As he stepped through the doorway Alfred looked around, the room was a tiny barely furnished office. There was a small desk with two chairs, one sitting on one side, the other on the other side, alone Nazi flag stood behind the desk, bringing the only bit of color to the otherwise overly grey room. 

"Sit in that chair," The Guard with the briefcase barked as he made his way to the chair on the other side of the desk. Alfred did as he was told; after the two were seated the Arian man proceeded to question Alfred for the next four hours.

After the grueling interrogation Alfred was escorted back to the room he had come from and the guards took the other prisoner. After another four hours, in which Alfred lay on his bunk in total silence, the other man was brought back and the guards left for a while.

"How'd it go?" Alfred asked as he looked up from his bunk to where the other man stood, visibly shaken.

"Terrible, I have never been through something more grueling in all my life." The other man looked at him with large, clear, blue eyes.

"Same here," Said Alfred as he rubbed his hands together to warm them, the cool, drafty cell was starting to chill him.

The man clambered up onto his bunk and Alfred rolled over, he was still quite exhausted from the long march from yesterday and was dying to get just a little more shut eye.


	3. Chapter 3

AND THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE IS HERE! Sorry guys that this took so long, I have been REALLY busy for the past few months, I hope you guys like the update. If you like it, please leave some feedback.

After a while the sound of heavy boots could be heard approaching their cell door again. Alfred cringed inwardly as the keys jangled in the lock and the door was pushed open, three guards stepped inside and one that Alfred hadn't seen before ordered them to get up.

As soon as both of them where standing the guard motioned for them to follow him and he lead them, in silence, out of the cell and down a different hallway to another door.

With a quick motion the unfamiliar guard unlocked the door and pushed it open. Bright sunlight hit Alfred's eyes, momentarily blinding him; he stopped short of the door as he tried to regain his sight.

"Move!" Shouted the guard behind him as he shoved the end of his gun into Alfred's back.

"_I'm headed to my death; I am going to die…I'm going to die__, I'm going to die__, __I'm going to die…__"_

His thoughts whirled as he stumbled forward, but before he could even walk ten feet his arm was grabbed roughly and he was shoved up against a large truck as the two guards that he had seen earlier searched him thoroughly; after the unknown guard was satisfied with the search he gave a sharp order to stop and then said something in German. Without missing a beat the two guards grabbed him up and shoved him into the back of the truck.

Alfred stood still for a second after the guards went back for, what he assumed, was to search the other prisoner. As his eyes adjusted to the darker lighting of the truck he suddenly realized that there was about ten other men in the truck, all staring at him like he was some big joke. He quickly straightened up and glanced at each one as he searched for a place to sit. Finally he located a small space at the back of the truck, just big enough for two men to sit.

"_Convenient" _he thought as he stepped over and sat down. Glancing around at the men again Alfred figured that he was looking at a few British, a French man or two and a handful of other Americans, other than that he wasn't really sure.

It seemed like only a few brief seconds before the guards shoved the other soldier into the back of the truck as well. Alfred motioned to the seat beside him as the poor man looked around rather helplessly at the crowded vehicle.

Once he was seated two of the guards climbed into the back of the vehicle while the third one slammed the back shut and latched it.

Alfred listened intently as the guard walked around the side of the truck and climbed in the front, a second later the truck roared to life and with a creak and a jerk it pulled forward and started off onto yet another unknown journey.

As Alfred looked around at his truck mates, he briefly considered striking up a conversation with the prisoner to his right but then decided against it when one of the German guards gave him an dirty glance; "best to just wait it out" he mused to himself as he leaned against the wall of the truck and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible.

The ride dragged on as Alfred watched the light that was filtering in through the slats in the sides of the truck diminishing rapidly; when it was almost gone the trucks engine idled down and the truck pulled to a stop, some sentences in German where exchanged from the driver to another person before the truck roared back to life and lurched forward, as they did Alfred sat up straighter and strained his eyes to see out the back of the truck.

As they moved forward he watched as first once barbed wire fence passed, then another, and then another, after that there were some buildings and Alfred noticed that there were some numbers posted on each one.

"1, 2, 4, 7…" his mind spun as the realization of where they were at dawned on him, just at that moment the truck lurched to a halt and the guards who had been riding up front jumped out and unlocked the back door, opening it wide enough for the two guards who were seated at the back of the truck to get out, but not wide enough to encourage a mass surge from the other men inside.

Once the guards had talked for a second they opened the doors and ordered the men to get out, slowly, but with more speed as the guards became restless with them and started waving their guns, the men climbed out of the truck.

As Alfred stepped down from the truck he winced, the pain that had been slightly numbed because of the vibrations of the truck, and almost completely forgotten about, shot up his injured leg like it was on its way to the moon, but no sooner had his feet touched the ground than he was grabbed gruffly by the collar and shoved up against the wooden side of a building, and for the second time that day, searched, after this brutal maneuver on the part of the guards, he was ordered to fall in with the other men.

Keeping his hands up and facing forward he stepped beside the tall blond who had been sitting beside him in the truck. As he looked around he noticed a tall, spindly, looking man standing nearby, beside him was a slightly stouter man who looked to be in his early 40's, the two were eyeing everybody, watching everything that was going on with a great attention. The spindly man's uniform told Alfred a lot about him, it was clearly visible that he was Coronel and the man beside him had the markings of a sergeant, the fact that he wore a monocle said that he had poor vision in one eye, perhaps the luck of nature, or maybe an accident, a scar was visible on his right cheek, and he was well decorated. The sergeant on the other hand wore no monocle or glasses, his face was free of any mark or blemish, and his uniform, although neatly pressed, was not very decorated.

"Achtung!"

Alfred's quickly looked forward as one of the guards pointed his rifle at the line up of men as he nodded for the tall man to come over.

"Ah, well, well, well," The Coronel peered at the men through his monocle as he strode over to them, his gate was quick and witty, as was the bizarre little grin that took precedence over his face, "First of all, I would like to welcome you men to Stalag 13, my name is Coronel Klink and I am the Commandant of this camp, some things I think you should know are that I run this prison camp with an iron hand, there has _never _been an escape from stalag 13, and I am sure that that you men wouldn't want to break that record, now _would _you."

After a bunch of other baloniesh sounding talk about how the camp was run, Commandant Klink finally decided that they had heard enough and ordered the guards to take them to the barracks.


End file.
